


My Savior, is my Crush

by YukiAizawa



Series: My Savior [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiAizawa/pseuds/YukiAizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke Uchiha is an outcast and hated by his clan.  When he is attacked by a group of men from sound, he is saved by a fourteen year old teenager by the name of Naruto Uzumaki.  Sasuke starts to live with him, and he begins to develop feelings for him.  A story about Sasuke going through his life trying to tell Naruto how he feels about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Is also on Fanfiction.net, but I get paranoid, so I'm not risking it at all if you know what I mean. I don't want my stories to be removed.

A boy the age of eight looked in fear at the group of men that surrounded him. The group was part of a large gang called Sound. "Looks like a dead-end runt!" One of them snarled. The person was male and tall. He has dirty blond hair, and his eyes were and emerald-green color.

"Hey Nea, why don't we put the kid's body to use?" Another man inquired. This man had muddy brown hair. His eyes were a stormy grey color. He was an extremely overweight man. His skin had a yellow tint to it. The man called Nea seemed to think about it. It wasn't long before Nea gave a sickening sadistic grin.

"You're right. Nobody will really miss the kid. He's hated by everyone." Nea replied. He began to close in on the kid.

The boy was beginning to panic now.  _'Aniki please come save me!'_ The boy frantically thought. He kept backing up until his back hit the wall. The overweight man grabbed the boy's arm harshly. He yelped in pain at the feeling. He struggled against the man's grasp. Finally the man tired of the boy's struggling, and punched him. The boy hit the ground; the left side of his face throbbing with pain. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, making his vision blurry.

"First I want to teach him a lesson, before we fuck him." Nea told the group. He kicks the boy's side hard. There was a sickening crack, accompanied by the boy's screaming. A sadistic grin spreads over Nea's face. Right when he was about to kick the boy again, he was suddenly knocked unconscious.

The boy's vision had started to fade to blackness, when he felt someone gently pick him up. The boy clung to the neck of his savior. It wasn't long before he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter One: Age Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of when Sasuke is eight

The boy awoke to find himself in a hospital. The walls were painted white along with the ceiling. The floor was made of marble and checkered. He blinked, and looked around in confusion. His body ached with every little movement he made. "Don't worry, you're in a hospital." A boy's gentle voice broke the silence of the room. He quickly turned his head to the side. Leaning against the wall, close to the door was his savior. He was a fourteen year old teenager. Now that the boy was able to get a better look at his savior. His savior had blond hair, that seemed to be made up of ray of sunlight. His eyes were a cerulean blue, which put him in a trance when he stared into them. He had six whisker like scars, three on each side of his face.

His savior looked at him, then walked over. The boy felt his heart beat faster, though he had no idea why. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." His savior said cheerfully, though it sounded fake to him. "Can you tell me your name?" He questioned. The boy immediately froze. Years of being hated had made him defensive, and relied on his instincts around people.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He quietly whispered. Naruto gave him a bright smile.

"Well I have a deal to make with you." Naruto told him, sitting down on the bed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, telling him to continue. "Once when you're released from the hospital, would you like to come live with me at my apartment. I know that you're the Uchiha that is hated by everyone, but I can tell that you're close to breaking. I live by myself, and so I think it would be best if you lived with me." Naruto explained to him. Sasuke looked at him like he lost his mind. ' _Why would he want me to live with him?'_ He questioned in his mind.

As if reading Sasuke's thoughts, he replied. "I know what its like to be hated by everyone."

One Weak later

Naruto was busily cleaning his apartment. It has been a week since Sasuke and him talked, and today Sasuke was going to be released. He had known about the Uchiha for awhile. He and Itachi talked regularly, and the subject of Sasuke was the only thing that had Itachi smiling. In truth, Naruto wasn't having Sasuke move in for Itachi, instead he found that Sasuke was similar to his past self. He felt a bond form, when he saved Sasuke from the group from Sound. It made Naruto's blood boil thinking about what they would have done, if he hadn't saved Sasuke. His phone rang, and Naruto went to retrieve it.

"Hello."  
"Naruto, Uchiha-san has been released, and is waiting for you now."  
"Thank Kurama."

Naruto put the phone away, and quickly rushed out the door of the apartment. It wasn't long before he arrived at the hospital. Sasuke was waiting outside. His raven black hair reflecting the sunlight. He kept his eyes to the ground, yet even at this distance, Naruto could see that the Onyx colored eyes had no emotion. He ran to him. "Hey Sasuke did you wait for long?" He questioned. When Sasuke heard his name called, he looked up, and a smile came across his face.

When they arrived at the apartment, Sasuke took in everything. He was small. There was a door at the end of the hallway that led to Naruto's bedroom. "I thought, that we could sleep together, since we wouldn't be able to get any sleep on the couch." Naruto stated. Sasuke blushed when he heard this, but said nothing. Instead he went straight to the bedroom, and flopped down on the bed. To Sasuke it was heaven. At the Uchiha estate, he was forced to sleep on the hard floor with no blanket at all. He nuzzled closer to the pillow inhaling the scent.  _'It smells like Naruto-kun.'_ He thought. He blushed an even deeper red at his thought.

The reason he was so attracted to Naruto, is because Naruto saved him. Nobody had bothered with him before that. Yet, it was more then that. It was as if they shared a bond, or connection that had been there before they were born. It was something that confused Sasuke a lot. He heard the door open, and looked to see Naruto enter. "Hey Sasuke I'm going to take a shower, you can sleep if you want. I will be coming to bed a little later." Naruto stated.

Sasuke looked up sleepily. "No, it's fine I will wait for you." Sasuke told him.

He heard the shower running, and thirty minutes later, Naruto walked out. He blushed when he saw Naruto wrapped in a towel, and quickly looked away. Naruto got dressed, and then sat down on the bed. He turned a TV on that Sasuke just noticed was in the room. They watched TV for a bit. Sasuke though had started to fall asleep. Naruto seeing this turned the TV off, and crawled under the covers. Sasuke half-awake, wrapped his arms around him, and snuggled closer. He buried his head into Naruto's chest, causing the blond to chuckle slightly.

_'I hope that it stays like this forever.'_  Sasuke thought as he began to drift asleep. He felt safe thanks to the warmth from Naruto.


	3. Chapter Two: Age Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of when Sasuke is nine.

Sasuke awoke beside something warm. His mind was still fogged by sleep, and so he snuggled closer to the warmth. Before he could fall back asleep, the warmth started to chuckle. Sasuke immediately shoot up, from the bed. He moved back to far, and fell off. His cheeks were dusted a light pink. "Hey you okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded his head, and quickly bolted out of the room. Naruto just chuckles a bit more before getting up, and getting dressed.

It's been a year since Sasuke has come to live with him, and that was really difficult. At first Sasuke wouldn't even talk to Naruto. Although Naruto could understand. Finally a month after he came to live wit him, Sasuke spoke. It was around midnight when Sasuke had come into the room, and asked if he could sleep with Naruto. It was clear that the raven had had a nightmare. The look of fear on Sasuke's face nearly broke Naruto.

He couldn't refuse Sasuke, and so he allowed Sasuke to sleep beside him. Ever since that day, Sasuke has slept beside him when he has a nightmare. That's nearly every night. Naruto hasn't told his other friends about Sasuke. The only ones he's told is his perverted teacher Kakashi Hakate, and his father figure Iruka Hakate.

Not even his three god parents know about Sasuke. His three god parents are the legendary trio. The three most richest people in the city of Konoha, Orchimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraya. Though Naruto thinks Orchimaru is creepy, he's actually a good guy.

When Naruto is done getting dressed, he walks to the kitchen and starts the stove. As soon as he does, he hears the rushing of feet. "Hey Sasuke, I'm going to cook breakfast today." He told the young Uchiha. The look on Sasuke's face would have been funny if it wasn't for it insulting Naruto slightly.

"Oh hell no!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto shot him a glare.

"Watch your language kit. And what's wrong with me cooking?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gave him a look that seemed to say 'Are you seriously that stupid, or are you just joking.'

"Don't call me kit, I'm nine years old. Also the only thing that you know how to cook is ramen." Sasuke told. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong with ramen, its the food of the kami you know." Naruto argued. Sasuke shot him a glare, and immediately took over the kitchen. He pushed Naruto out.

"Go, I will cook, you just go set the table." Sasuke ordered.

"You're like my wife Sasuke." Naruto jokingly said. He laughed at the blush that appeared on Sasuke's face. It was a new color of red.

Sasuke shook his head, and began to make breakfast. After they ate, Naruto would drop him off at Iruka's, because Iruka has decided to become Sasuke's privet tutor for free. Sasuke still doesn't feel right around strangers, and so will be come quiet and shy. Soon he's done, and lays the food out on the table. Naruto takes a bite, and smiles at Sasuke. "This is good Sasuke, you should cook all the time." Naruto complimented him. Sasuke at hearing this puffed his chest out in pride.

"Okay Naruto.  Anyways, hurry up and eat. We both have school." Sasuke told him.

* * *

One Hour Later

* * *

Naruto sat in his classroom. He was currently talking to Kiba, who was blabbering about this hot chick he saw. Naruto just tuned him out, thinking about how Sasuke was doing in his studies. That's when a girl with pink hair walked over to Naruto. Her eyes shone an emerald green, but they had malice in them. Her name was Sakura Haruno. "So, Naruto what are you doing this evening? Do you want to go out later?" She asked, playing with her hair.

"Huh, sorry Sakura-chan, but I can't. I'm busy." Naruto replied. Sakura looked at him with a disbelieving look. She couldn't believe that Naruto refused. Nobody has ever refused her. Before she could say anything, Kakashi walked into the classroom.

Sasuke was sitting at a table in Iruka's house. Iruka-sensei was currently going over history, and math. Sasuke tried to listen, but his mind was drawn to a certain blond. His mind was only on Naruto, and Sasuke had no idea why. There was a knock at the door, which Iruka-sensei went to get. Sasuke followed him, and found a man standing there. He looked sort of like Sasuke, and was around eighteen years old. He wore a business suit. Sasuke recognized him immediately. He rushed pass Iruka, and jumped at the man. Quickly he wrapped his arm's around the man in a hug.

"Aniki, I've missed you." Sasuke said cheerfully. Yes, this was Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

"I've missed you too Sasuke." He said. A very rare smile came across Itachi's face.

"Sasuke, how about you take Uchiha-san to Naruto's and your place. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about." Iruka told him. Sasuke smiled at Iruka.

"Really, thank you Iruka-sensei." He said.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in a chair across from Itachi. They had been talking about trivial things for a while now. "So, how are you getting along with Uzumaki-san?" Itachi questioned. He was really curious. Naruto's older brother Kurama, and him were friends.

"Um... he treats me normally, like I'm a real human being. I really like living here with him you know." Sasuke told Itachi, though his voice became quieter. Now that made Itachi suspicious. He studied Sasuke's face, and noticed a blush on it.  _'Oh so Sasuke is already at that age.'_  Itachi thought. A known smile went across his face.

In truth Naruto would be the only one he would approve for his little brother. They both heard the door open, and heard Naruto arguing with someone.

"It seems Uzumaki-san is here." Itachi said. Before he was even able to get up from his chair, Sasuke shot up, and bolted out of the room. Before Itachi was even able to stand up, Sasuke bolted out of the room. Itachi heard a girl yelling, and Naruto yelling. He quietly walked out.

"Why don't you shut the hell up Sakura, you don't know anything about Sasuke!" Naruto growled. It startled the pink haired girl that Naruto called Sakura.

"But Naruto, he's filth. Why would you even talked to him!" She screeched like a harpy. Itachi was clenched his fist. He saw Sasuke bolt to Naruto's room. He was about ready to kick this bitch's ass. How dare she say that about Sasuke. Before Itachi could lift a finger, a loud slap was heard. Sakura looked at Naruto shocked. Her eyes had tears in them. Naruto was shaking with fury.

Yes the fact that Sakura thought she need to comment on Sasuke at all pissed him off. "Get the fuck out of my house Sakura!" He growled. He was pissed, no he was about ready to tear Sakura throat out.

"But Naruto..." She tried to say, but Naruto cut her off.

"I said get the FUCK OUT NOW!" He yelled. Sakura turned around, and walked to the door. Before she left Naruto said something else. "If I ever see you anywhere near Sasuke, and even myself..." He didn't need to finish. Everyone at his school knew what he was capable of. Sakura quickly left.  _'How dare she even say that my Sasuke is filth.'_ He raged in his mind. He took a calming breath, and turned back to Itachi. "Sorry about that Uchiha-san. I'm going to go calm Sasuke. Say hi to Kurama for me will you." Naruto said walking pass Itachi.

He walked into his room. Sasuke was on his bed. Naruto could see he was crying. He walked over to the bed, and sat down. Sasuke jumped onto him, and buried his head into Naruto's neck. He cried, and Naruto just soothingly rubbed his back. He buried his nose into Sasuke's hair.

"I'm sorry about Sakura, you will never see her again." Naruto gently told him. Sasuke hiccuped, and looked up at Naruto. Naruto gave him a gentle smile, and kissed him on the forehead. This caused Sasuke to blush a bright very bright red. He buried his head into Naruto's chest, and listen to his heartbeat. He began to fall asleep, and Naruto just kept rubbing his back.  _'What am I feeling for Naruto? I can't name this feeling.'_ Sasuke thought before drifting to sleep.

Naruto heard Sasuke's breathing even out, and he closed his eyes.  _'I think I'm starting to fall in love with Sasuke, but I'm not going to act until he's at least fifteen. If he falls in love with someone else I will support him. The only thing that matters is Sasuke's happiness.'_  Naruto thought. He slowly drifted to sleep with Sasuke in his arms.


	4. Chapter Three: Age Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Sasuke when he is ten years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, but those who are wondering Naruto's age throughout this I've decided to list it.
> 
> Sasuke Naruto  
> 8 14  
> 9 15  
> 10 16

It was completely quiet in the apartment. Sasuke was currently in his bedroom, avoiding all contact with Naruto. Last week they had a fight, and it got out of hand. Now it was slowly killing Sasuke inside. Ever since that day, he's been having nightmares. He's too prideful to give in and ask Naruto if he can sleep with him. Sasuke sighed, and got up from his bed.

He walked into the hall, and noticed Naruto wasn't around. Fearing that Naruto had abandon him, Sasuke broke down and cried. He kept calling for Naruto over and over again. He ran into Naruto's room, and jumped onto the bed. He buried his head into the blankets, and inhaled Naruto's scent. He sobed quietly. Naruto scent calming him down slightly, but he kept mumbling Naruto's name over and over.

Naruto was hanging out at his godparents house. It was a large, beautifully, decroated house. Yet, he didn't really care about that at all. He was depressed. He hadn't talked to Sasuke in a week, and he knew it was killing the raven inside. Yet, Sasuke was too prideful to just talk to Naruto. So, he was here to finally tell his godparents about Sasuke, and hopefully get advice from them.

They were all gathered in the living room. Orchimaru sat in a chair that was by the window. He had a book in his hands, and was reading it. Tsunade was sitting with her husband Jiraiya. "So Gaki, what did you want to talk about?" Tsunade asked. Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the nickname, but he remained calm.

"I'm sure you know that I've been spending more money then usual." He began. There was a collective nod. "The reasons, because I'm takikng care of a ten year old boy by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. I have been for about three years. " He explained.

There was a heavy silence in the room. Naruto began to worry. Finally Tsunade grew angry, and slammed the palm of her hand on the coffeetable. The glass cracked, and nearly broke from the strength of the blow. "What the hell! Why didn't you tell us?" She shouted. Naruto winced. Tsunade was furious. Jiraiya nodded in agreement with Tsunade. The only one of his godparents that sided with Naruto is Orchimaru.

"Calm down. Naruto did the right thing. Sasuke was treated the same way, maybe even worse then Naruto. I agree that Naruto should have told us, but I think he did the right thing."

Naruto silently thanked Orchimaru. Tsunade took a deep breath calming herself down, before sitting again. "So, how is he?" She asked. Naruto didn't say anything for a bit.

"We got into a fight last week. I said some things I didn't mean, and Sasuke yelled at me telling me he wouldn't ever talk to me again." Naruto quietly replied.

"So, if the kid dosen't want to talk big deal." Jiraiya told him. He shoot a glare at him.

"He wants too, but he's too prideful." Naruto told him. Nobody replied to that. Naruto sighed, and decieded it was time to head back.

Naruto knew something was off, as soon as he stepped into his apartment. It was way too quiet. Swiftly, and like a fox Naruto went to his room. He was shocked to find Sasuke laying in his bed. Sasuke looked up at Naruto through teary eyes. He quikcly jumped, and hugged the blond tightly. Naruto blinked in shock. "Whats wrong Sasuke?" He gently asked. Sasuke only buried his head further into Naruto, and cried harder. Naruto just rubbed his back gently, waiting for Sasuke to speak. Finally the raven speaks up.

"I...I thought y...you were going to leave me! I was so scared, I thought I would be alone again! I don't want to be alone." Sasuke sobbed. Naruto just kept rubbing his back, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I'm never going to leave you Sasuke, you know this." The blond told him. It seemed to calm the raven down some, and his grip loosened on Naruto. He picked Sasuke up, and gently place him on his bed. The raven nuzzled closer to Naruto warmth, inhaling his scent; which always helped to calm him down.

"Do you promise you will never leave?" Sasuke asked childishly. Naruto gave him a small smile.

"Of course I promise Sasuke." Sasuke thought for a moment before saying something else,

"Will you also promise to marry me when I'm older?" Naruto chuckled slightly.  _'He has no idea.'_  

"Of course. If that's what you want when your older; then I promise you Sasuke, I will ask for your hand in marriage." They laid there, being content with the warmth. It wasn't long before both of them fell asleep. Both clinging to each other, unwilling to let go


	5. Chapter Four:  Age Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is now Eleven years old. So, let see what happens now.

* * *

 

Flashback

* * *

 

Naruto stared at Iruka in disbelief. "Sasuke should go to my high school, are you crazy!?" Naruto questioned hysterically. Iruka rubbed his forehead annoyed. Ever since Sasuke moved in with the blond, Naruto has become more protective of the raven... and more possessive.

"Yes, I am serious." Iruka said through clenched teeth.

"But he's too young! I mean he's only an eleven years old! They will tear him apart!" At the eleven year old comment, Sasuke gave his death glare at the blond.

"Don't you dare say I'm only eleven years old! I'm not that weak Naruto!" Sasuke roared. He was shaking with anger.

The only thing that Sasuke hates about  Naruto, is when he treats him like a kid. It makes him furious. If anyone else treated him like a kid, they would be sent to the hospital. With Naruto however, Sasuke only gives him death glare. Needless to say, Naruto was staring wide eyed at Sasuke. He grins sheepishly, and rubs the back of his head nervously.

"I know that Sasuke, its just this is high school, its a dog eat dog world." Naruto told him, trying to calm the furious raven down. It works, because Sasuke takes a deep breath.

Then he uses a look on Naruto that's even worse then the Uchiha glare. Its called Innocent Sasuke puppy dog eyes. 200% more effective then the Uchiha death glare when getting what you want. Seeing this, Naruto shifts nervously.

"Damn it Sasuke! I thought I told you to never use those eyes on me." He mumbled, sighing in defeat. "Fine you can come. Only and I mean only if you stay by my side 24/7. You will not talk to anyone who approaches you, and if you need to go to the bathroom, I will escort you." Naruto orders.

Sasuke nods his head. A bright smile crossing his face, and he hugs Naruto. Then he starts to skip (Yes skip) out the door. He stops, and then turns back to Iruka and Naruto. "Thank you Iruka-sensei. Come on Naruto lets go back home." Sasuke says. Naruto sights, and shakes his head. He has a smile on his face however.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

So, that's why an eleven year old Sasuke is in a high school classroom. He looks over to Naruto, who is  sleeping. He smiles at the scene. Naruto has some droll on the side of his mouth. A thought begins to form in his head. He leaned forward, and quickly licked some of the saliva off that was very close to Naruto's open mouth. Sasuke pulled back with a light blush on his face. He looks around to see if anyone saw, and thankfully nobody has.

Soon the bell rings, and Sasuke gently wakes Naruto up.  _'Maybe it would have been better to kiss him.'_  He thought. He shook his head to get rid of the thought. "Huh, oh its you Sasuke, did you get everything the teacher was saying?" Naruto questioned concerned. He was still half asleep. Sasuke gives a slight smile, and leans forward.

Naruto still had some droll on the side of his face. Sasuke licks it, and pulls back to see Naruto's face. The blonds face is a deep red. Sasuke smirks, and then heads for the door. "Are you coming dope, or are you just going to sit there?" Sasuke asked. His tone of voice was mocking.

Naruto immediately came back to reality. "H-hey get back here teme!" Naruto yells after Sasuke. He shoot up from his sit, and runs after the eleven year old boy. Sasuke laughs, being chased by Naruto. He runs pass the high school students, and heads up the stairs. He makes his way to the roof, and waits for Naruto there. The breeze feels good, and he closes his eyes for a second. When he opens them, Naruto is standing at the door that leads to the stair. In the background cheery blossoms are blooming, and the petals seem to dance around Sasuke.

Naruto blinks.  _'He looks beautiful.'_ Naruto thought. Sasuke was giving Naruto a very bright smile. He couldn't help, but smile back at the raven. Naruto's ready when Sasuke lunches at him, and his arms envelope the raven in a hug. A smile crosses the blonds face. He leans down, and kisses the raven on the cheek, a little close to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's face turns a very bright shade of red. Naruto chuckles a little to himself.  _'I'm in love with Sasuke.'_ Naruto thought. They watched the petals of the cherry blossom fly by. Sasuke smiling as he hugs Naruto.


	6. Chapter Five: Age Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke gets a fever, and Naruto has to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this, and the chapter after this are my favorite, so anyways please enjoy

It was raining quietly outside. Inside the apartment, Naruto was watching TV on his bed. Beside him, Sasuke was shaking from a fever. His skin was paler than usual, and his body was drenched by sweat. His breathing was short and rapid. His fever had spiked to 105 degrees. Naruto wished he could do something more for Sasuke.

Sasuke had gotten the fever this morning. They had reached the entrance of the school, when Naruto realized that Sasuke was paler then usual. He asked Sasuke if he was okay, but Sasuke told him he was fine. Naruto knew this was a lie, but didn't say anything about it. At gym, Sasuke had passed out on the court. Naruto freaked out, and the school had to call Iruka, Kakashi, his god parents, Kurama, and Itachi to come calm him down.

Sasuke was starting to become delirious from the fever. His body had gone numb awhile ago. He wasn't able to differentiate between what was real, and what wasn't real. He was shifting in-between dream and reality. Sasuke giggled, which caused him to get a look from Naruto.

Naruto was worried. As soon as he heard Sasuke giggle he started to worry.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked nervously. Sasuke gave a slight nod, and giggled again. He sat up weakly, and dragged himself into Naruto's lap. Sasuke nudged Naruto with his head slightly. Naruto sighs, and runs his hands through the raven's hair. Sasuke purrs, content with Naruto messaging his scalp. He leans into Naruto's touch.

After messaging Sasuke's head for a bit, he picks him up. Sasuke yelps, and clings to Naruto's neck surprised. Naruto carries him bridal style, heading to the bathroom.

"I think we both need to bathe before we head to bed." Naruto's apartment came with a very large bath. It was able to fit ten people, and was giving to him by his god parents. It was constantly being filled with hot water, that comes from an underground hot-spring. The water is then sent down the drain back to the hot-spring after being cleaned, and filtered, and so its recycled again.

Naruto gently placed Sasuke on the toilet seat. He helped Sasuke get undressed, and picked the raven up again. He brought Sasuke to the bath, and gently placed him in it. Sasuke smiled, and looked dazed. Naruto chuckles. All the years Sasuke's lived with him, he's the only one able to understand Sasuke. Naruto then get's undress, and then joins Sasuke.

He turns Sasuke towards him, and helps to shampoo his hair. Sasuke's favorite shampoo is one that smells like cherry blossoms, mango, and peaches mixed together. It's  really unique smell, and seems to suit Sasuke well. The raven purrs again, and lets Naruto clean him. He's pretty much useless as it is.

An hour later they are done with their bath, Naruto had to carry Sasuke back to bed, since he had fallen asleep in the bath. Naruto smiles as he watches Sasuke sleep. The raven looked so peaceful.

Naruto knew why the Uchiha hated him. He was willing to tell Sasuke when he turned fourteen. It was partially Itachi's fault. However it was mostly Sasuke's fathers fault. He was disappointed in Sasuke, since he showed too much emotion. A disappointment to the Uchiha. He was disowned, and if it wasn't for Naruto he would have been sold to Sound as their fuck toy. Sasuke's father would've of gotten a million from them. If it wasn't for Naruto having saved Sasuke.

Naruto's hands clenched. He forced himself to calm down. It doesn't matter. That was back a long time ago. Sasuke is safe with him. Next year they would be graduated.

Naruto would wait for Sasuke to turn fifteen before going to college. If Sasuke wanted to join him, then he would allow it. The raven has become a part of his life; someone Naruto couldn't bare to be apart from. It wasn't fatherly love he had, or brotherly love, no what he had for Sasuke was a love that was felt between lovers. Naruto sighed, and then settled down to go to sleep. Sasuke shivered slightly, and Naruto brought him close. The raven sighed, and nuzzled closer to the warmth. Yes, life was good, and nothing could ruin it.


	7. Chapter Six:  Age Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is now Thirteen, and graduated from High School, He has a resolution to focus completely on Naruto, and decides to try and seduce Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I forget, if anyone is good at drawing, I would love to see somebody draw a cover for the title.

Sasuke was now thirteen. He had graduated from high shcool, and was enjoying being with Naruto. Now that he didn't have to worry about school, he could focus completly on Naruto. An evil grin spreads against Sasuke's face. Yes, he could now focus all his attention on Naruto. That includes the plan to seduce the blond. He begins to chuckle quietly, resembling Itachi in the chuckle.

Naruto stood outside the bathroom door. he listened as Sasuke chuckled, and he sweat dropped. That was definitely Itachi's I'm scheming chuckle. Though Naruto was wondering what Sasuke was planning. Now that they had graduated, Naruto was looking for suitable colleges. He goes over to the fridge, and pull out a coke. When he turns around he drops it. It sprays, all over the person standing in front of him.

Sasuke stood there, in nothing but a towel. He knew the soda would spray all over him. Now it was time for Sasuke to put his acting skills to the test. He fell back words, and landed on his butt. His legs were spread out, giving Naruto a clear view of everything. Sasuke pouted on the outside, while on the inside he was cheering at the blush that was on Naruto's face. "I'm all sticky now. Some of it got on my butt, and it's also sticky." Sasuke said innocently.

Naruto suppressed a groan. He handed Sasuke a dish towel, and quickly rushed to the bathroom. Sasuke had a smirk on his face. Yes, this is was the plan. Until Sasuke turns fifteen, he would make Naruto become so turned on, that by the time Sasuke's fifteen, Naruto wouldn't be able to resist him at all. Sasuke began the evil Uchiha chuckle.

Naruto sighs as he gets out of the bathroom. As soon as he steps into the living room, he freezes. Sasuke is fully sprawled out on the sofa, fully dressed. He was wearing black shorts, that clung to his body. He wore a navy blue muscle shirt showing his whole figure. 

_'Where the hell did he get that outfit?'_  Naruto thought. Sasuke got up, and smiled seductively. "Aren't you going to come sit?" He asked innocently. Naruto nods, and sits onto the sofa. Immediately, Sasuke gets onto his lap.

Sasuke smirks when he feels something hard poking his ass. Sasuke wiggles his hips over it, pretending he has no idea what it is. He hears Naruto groan, and so looks behind him.

"Are you feeling okay Naruto?" He asks with fake concern. He moves his hips again, rubbing his butt against Naruto's erection. Naruto quickly gets up, and heads out the door. He was saying something about visiting Kurama. Sasuke pouts, and begins to think of a plan. Perhaps a visit to the Hakate household is in order.

Naruto stands in the living room, his face red. Kurama is laughing, clinging to Itachi's shoulder. Itachi only smirked, his eyes alight with amusement. "He's totally playing you kit." Kurama told him. Naruto scowled already figuring that out. "I know, the thing I'm trying to figure out is who could give my innocent Sasuke those thoughts." Naruto told them. Kurama and Itachi shivered at Naruto's laugh.

Sasuke was currently talking to his godfather, Kakashi Hakate. "He's not doing anything to me." Sasuke whined, pouting childishly. Kakashi chuckled.

"Good thing I bought a few outfits that you can try on." Kakashi told him. He got up, and went to his bedroom. He came back with several shopping bags. Each held an outfit. The first outfit was a school girls, the colors mainly black and navy blue.

The second outfit was Sasuke's favorite. It consisted of short latex shorts with a cat tail. they were black in color, and they showed off the image of his butt. It came with a tight navy blue sleeveless shirt, that pressed hard enough to show his nipples. The final piece to the outfit were cat ears.

The third outfit was a classic in seduction. It was a French maid outfit, complete with white silk panties. Sasuke thanked Kakashi, and hurried home. Several new plans were forming in his head.

Naruto finally stepped returned back to his apartment to find Sasuke in a maid outfit. Sasuke did a curtsy, and gave that same seductive smile. "Welcome home master." He said. Naruto shook off the shock, and passed by Sasuke quickly heading to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a bath." He told Sasuke. Sasuke scowled. Time for plan B.

As soon as Naruto was out of the bathroom, he was immediately confronted by school girl Sasuke complete with glasses. Sasuke pressed himself against Naruto.

"Sensei, could you help me with some classes?" Sasuke whined. He moved Naruto's hand, so that it rested on his ass. Sasuke then lend into Naruto's ear to whisper. "I need your help with anatomy, and health. What do you say Naruto-sensei." Sasuke's voice had taken a sultry tone. He licked Naruto's ear, causing the blond to shiver. Naruto quickly leaves to escape to his room. Leaving a very stressed Sasuke.

Naruto was starting to lose control. Anymore and he would snap. He had to tell Sasuke something that would make him stop. He felt the bed dip with weight. He opened his eyes, and saw Sasuke in his neko outfit. He seductively crawled to Naruto, almost as if he was a cat. He nuzzled close to Naruto, and purred liking the heat.

"Sasuke cut it out." Naruto tried to say. Sasuke only looked up at him, and tilted his head.

"Meow?" Naruto sighed. He pressed his mouth against Sasuke, and licked along the bottom of Sasuke's lip. Sasuke opened his mouth, and there tongue clashed. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"We have to wait until your sixteen. Well okay, maybe fifteen. Can you do that Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded, and feel asleep. Naruto sighed.  _'I swear, Sasuke is going to be the death of me.'_  Naruto thought.


	8. Chapter Seven:  Age Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Sasuke is fourteen, they already have feelings for each other, so lets see what happens. This is the second to last chapter of My Savior is My Crush

The noon sun was high in the sky. Sasuke was returning back from the grocery store. He had left Naruto, Itachi, and Kurama back at the apartment. Now that Sasuke thinks about it, were Itachi and Kurama dating? They had arrived at Naruto and his apartment together, and said they had been eating at a restaurant together. He was almost about to ask, when Naruto pulled him up on his lap, and began to messages his scalp. After that, much to Sasuke's embarrassment, he lost all coherent thought.

He entered into the apartment. He froze when he entered the living room. Both Kurama, and Itachi were making out. They were half naked. Sasuke covered his eyes. They burned. He did not want to see his Aniki like that. Naruto brought his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" He asked. Sasuke didn't say anything, only pointed at the scene. Naruto looked, and his eyes went wide. Then they narrowed, and he stomped into the living room.  "YOU TWO!" He shouted. They froze, and looked up at Naruto wide eyed. "I thought I told you not to do that into the living room!" He shouted.

About twenty minutes of hell for Itachi and Kurama, and amusement for Sasuke, Naruto stood in front of them lecturing them. Finally he went into the kitchen, leaving Sasuke with them.

"So you two are really dating then?" He questioned. Both of them nodded, and Sasuke seemed to think about this. It must run in both the Uzumaki and Uchiha genes to fall in love with each other. "Have you finally lost your virginity to Naruto yet?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke blushed a very bright red.

"N-no, where going to wait until I'm at least a year older." He told Itachi.

Kurama eyed Sasuke.  _'He's much more different from Itachi, who is a pervert when you get down too it. His little brother seems so sweet, and innocent though from what Naruto told me, when he wants something he'll use whatever he can to get it.'_ He thought.

"Well I know for sure that Naruto is still a virgin, he was too busy chasing after that pink haired bitch when he was younger, and then he began watching over you later." Kurama told him. He saw as Sasuke nodded, and was relaxed.

In truth, that made Sasuke happy. He wanted to give his virginity to somebody who was also a virgin, though he would be fine as long as they truly loved him. He couldn't help, but be pleased about that. He thanked them, and walked to the kitchen. Naruto currently had the stove on, and was making some ramen.

Sasuke groaned. The first year he was here that's all they ever ate. He would be eternally thankful if he never saw another ramen again. He pushed Naruto out of the way, who complained.

"I've got groceries so I'm cooking dinner. You can help." he told him. Naruto smirked, and leaned over Sasuke's shoulder. He quietly whispered into his ear.

"Well I guess we do need some early practice. Its the husband's job to help the wife out, which means I'll help you out since you'll be the girl in our relationship when we go out." He replied. Sasuke quickly turned around, and glared.

"What makes you think I'm going to be the girl?" He asked, his voice colder then Antarctica. Naruto didn't care however.

"For one, there's no way in hell I'm going to be uke. For another you're more uke material then I am, and third I don't really have to explain that now do I Sasu-uke." Naruto tauntingly said.

Sasuke grumbled, and went about to going the meal. Soon it was done, and they all ate. Kurama was talking about how he was going to apply to become a collage professor next year, and how Itachi was going to move in with him. Sasuke just listened quietly. He was more curious about how sex with Naruto would feel. He knew it would hurt, but he wasn't really nervous. Both he, and Naruto bid their brothers goodbye, and Naruto turned around.

Sasuke yelped as he was picked up, and brought to Naruto's bedroom. The blond began to kiss him, and it soon began to escalate. Naruto brought his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, and moved his hands all over Sasuke's body.

The raven moaned, when Naruto's hand brushed over his nipple. Naruto grinned, and then began to do it again. Sasuke felt the blood rush south. He began to kiss Naruto more fiercely, and quickly straddled the blond. Thirty minutes later they stopped. Sasuke was breathing heavy, his shirt off and his cheeks flush. Naruto was grinning cheekily.

"Another year, and it can go further Sasu-chan." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, slightly annoyed with the nickname.

They both lied in bed watching TV. Sasuke was snuggling up to Naruto, who only messaged his scalp. They were both content, and couldn't wait for next year. They would finally be going out. 

_'Naruto and me will finally become boyfriends! I can't wait!'_ Sasuke was shouting in his head like a teenage girl. Naruto on the other hand was much more calm.  _'_

_Things are going to be difficult next year, but Sasuke and me will be going out. Two years from now, we will be going to collage. Then after that, we will get a house, and I'll ask Sasuke to marry me.'_ They each dream of the future, and both were happy. They knew that they were soul mates, and that made both of them happy.


	9. Chapter Eight:  Age Fifteen (End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. This was actually the first sex scene I wrote, so it's not that good, but I'm starting to get better. Anyways, the day has finally come for Sasuke to lose his virginity.

Naruto was silently sitting in his bedroom. Both he and Sasuke had decided that they would have sex today. In all honesty, they were both nervous. Naruto was more nervous then Sasuke. He didn't think he would be able to please Sasuke at all. Currently Sasuke, was at Kurama's visiting with his brothers. He didn't know if he should be glade about that or not. He need some time to prepare.

He heard the door open, and his whole body became tense. It wasn't long before Sasuke walked into the room, wearing his neko outfit. He gave an embarrassed smile at Naruto, his face completely red. Naruto's also was red. Naruto motioned for Sasuke to come over near him. Sasuke took shy steps near him. Sasuke sat on Naruto's lap, and brought his lips to Naruto's in a nervous kiss.

Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip, and Sasuke opened his mouth. Their tongues intertwined, and battled each other for dominance. Sasuke moaned, and when they brought their tongues apart, their saliva dropped to the bed. Sasuke's face was flush, and his breathing was rapid. Naruto felt himself grow hard, looking at Sasuke. He could also see that the raven was also hard. He smirked, and pulled Sasuke's shirt off. The raven shivered as his hot skin made contact with the air.

Naruto smiled, and brought his lips to Sasuke's neck.

The raven gasped, when Naruto sucked on his skin, and bit it a little. He left a mark. Naruto went down lower, and playfully bit Sasuke's nipple while his hand played with the other one. Sasuke screamed, and his back arched off the bed. Naruto grinned, and began to toy with his nipples. After a while he stopped, and moved down lower. Sasuke eyed him. Naruto licked Sasuke though the latex shorts, and it caused Sasuke to buck his hips.

"No, no Sasuke. I can't have you finishing yet." Naruto said. He literally ripped the latex shorts, and Sasuke glared at him. Naruto shrugged, and brought pulled out a bottle of lube. Sasuke started at it wide eyed.

"When the hell did you get that?" He questioned. He received a foxy smile in return.

"I bought it when you turned fifteen."

Naruto poured a liberal amount on his fingers, and pushed a single finger into Sasuke. Sasuke groaned.

It didn't hurt, but it felt weird. Naruto thrust his finger in and out for a bit, and then pushed a second figure in. Sasuke winced at the pain, and Naruto did a scissoring motion. Naruto then added a third finger.

Sasuke gripped the sheets at the pain, but he then began to moan. When Naruto hit his prostate, Sasuke yelled. His back arched off the bed. He was seeing stars from how intense the pleasure is. Naruto soon pulled out, and Sasuke groaned missing the feeling.

Naruto though got out of his pants, and boxers and started to spread the lube all over his erection. He placed it at Sasuke's entrance, and thrust in slowly. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke. When Sasuke had taken him to the hilt, Naruto groaned. It was taking all his will power to not pound him into his bed. Sasuke finally nodded, and Naruto began to thrust in and out slowly.

Sasuke was soon mewling at the pleasure, and when Naruto hit a certain place inside him, he screamed. "H-harder N-Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto obliged, and began to thrust faster inside of him. He knew he had hit the raven's prostate. Both Sasuke, and he were moaning and grunting from the intense please. Sasuke began to pump his erection, and his moans started to escalate.

Naruto knew Sasuke was almost to his completion. His walls were gripping Naruto in a vice grip. "I-I'm going to cum Naru." Sasuke said. As soon as he said that, he screeched, and his seed shot across both of their chest. Naruto wasn't far behind, and he started to thrust harder. After a few more hard thrusts, he shot his seed inside Sasuke. He fell on top of Sasuke.

Finally Naruto pulled out, and Sasuke felt empty without Naruto inside him. He was pulled by into Naruto's chest. Naruto kissed him on top of the forehead. "So, Sasuke I have a question." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Would you Sasuke Uchiha, be my boyfriend?" He asked. Sasuke's eyes went wide, and then he smiled. It was the brightest smile, Naruto has ever seen on the raven. He quickly kissed Naruto on the lips.

"Yes Naruto Uzumaki I will be your boyfriend. I've wanted to for since you've saved me." He said. They both settled down to go to sleep.

Before Sasuke fell asleep, he had one thought going around in his mind. 

_'It's hard to believe that My Savior is My Boyfriend now. Then again he used to be my crush. Hehe. Sounds like the title of a book or a Yaoi Manga, maybe even a fanfiction. My Savior is My Crush.'_


End file.
